Contest of Hell
by otakualways
Summary: Raven Roth is typical Goth and hates those stupid boy bands but her friends 'accidently' entered her into a contest so what happens when she has to stay with that stupid boy band for a monthRxR SXS TXBB CXB
1. The Contest

Hi well I kno I am supposed to work on my the story but I couldn't help it but I will update soon hope u like it

* * *

**Chapter 1 the contest**

"Grrr Why am I here again?" said an annoyed voice.

The voice belonged to a Raven Roth. She was 17 year old. She had Black hair with purple streaks and dark purple eyes and pale skin. She wore a simple black tank top and ripped blue jeans

"Raven we have some to the store of music to purchase the new CD of the greatest band ever!" Said a chirpy little voice.

The girls name was Kory Anders her middle name was Starfire so everybody just called her that. She had long wavy red hair and light green eyes and tanned skin. She wore a green tube top with a short purple skirt.

"And you're our best friend and we're on a mission to make u obsessed with them just as we are" Said another girl.

She had long brown Hair and honey brown eyes and was African American. Her Name was Brittany but every body called her B. She wore a yellow tank top with a black jacket and some black jeans.

"And we're all broke and you're the only one with money or else we'll show you in pink." said the Last girl.

She had long silky blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a brown shirt with the logo of (T) on it and some blue jean shorts.

"Mmhm mmhm I understand that" said raven "I just want to know one thing". All girls nodded. "WHY ARE WE HERE AT **6AM** IN THE **MORNING!**" She yelled if you saw her you could see the glare in her eyes and would see that she was beyond pissed, but her friends to obsessed with getting into the store couldn't tell, all three girls just responded with "so crazy fan girls wouldn't get the CD first." Raven gave them a look "and you three don't think of yourselves as crazy fan girls?" "Of course not" terra replied acting insulted, "I'm insulted that you put us in the same category as with those girls we are obsessed fan girls not crazy." Terra said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Raven sighed it was no use she was stuck here.

2 Hours Later

"Finally the stupid store is open hey Rae get up." B said she poked raven.

"Stop poking me." Raven said she moaned and got up.

"Come friends let us go. "Star said still hyper-active.

"Yes we will show you to the hotness" terra said taking her arm.

She walked to the middle of the store and just fell and started bowing.

"Terra what are you doing?" raven said.

She looked up and saw a poster with four boys on it one of them had black spiky hair with black shades and a guitar she guessed it was the lead singer.'Hmm he sort of cute I guess' On the right we're two other boys one had red hair and dark green eyes with another guitar 'He must be back up' the other boy had a bass guitar he was African American and had stony gray eyes' Bass player' the last boy on the left had Green dyed hair and bright green eyes and was playing drums.

"So I'm guessing this is the band you all love" Raven said looking down on her friend who were now praying to the poster.

Starfire stopped and looked at raven.

"Yes aren't they how do you say hot?"

Terra stopped and looked at her too

"Yea isn't the drummer hot his names Beast boy cause he loves animals but his real name is Garfield Logan he is such a HOTTIE!"

Terra yelled and started to pray to the picture again.

"Oh Please friend speedy is soooo much hotter! He has red hair and green eyes like me and he is a fast person and.."

"And that means he's a player cyborg is soo much hotter then both of them plus he's nice and calm but still fun and he build all their equipment and he eats normal food unlike yours terra" B said.

"O please he cares for the world and believes that animals are living things and we shouldn't eat them and he's funny and nice as well plus he's not a player of girls hearts like speedy."

"gasp how dare you both think he is cold and plays with the girls!"

All three girls started fighting people stared.

"Hee hee I don't know these people." Raven said backing away.

After 15 minutes the girls stopped

"Man B you have some right hook" Terra said while wiping he blood of her lip.

"Yea but that's nothing compared to stars kicks" B said breathing heavily

O thank you those Pilates workouts help but terra your nails are almost as sharp as razors" "Thanks star"

"Um guys are you done with your little cat fight" All there girls nodded at raven

"OK well I bought the CD's for you guys you all owe me $60"

"Thanks Rae" All three of them said.

The girls left the store and decided to get some breakfast. (Remember its still morning)

Denny's (I don't know I just picked a random restaurant)

"Man I love pancakes" B said pouring syrup on her pancakes.

"I love Denny's" Starfire said eating her eggs.

"Yea but I wish they would serve more vegan stuff" Terra complained.

"Huh when did u become a vegan?" Raven asked," I thought you were only a vegetarian"

"Oh miss vegan here became one when she found out her never going to be boyfriend is a vegan too" B answered

"I see I see" Raven nodded her head

"Hey it could happen I mean I could be walking in the park getting ice cream when…

**Day Dream**

Terra Pov

I was walking in the park about to get my ice cream when somebody grabbed it be fore me.

"HEY!"

"I'm sorry is this your chocolate ice cream" The guy turns around

"OMG you're BB from!"

"Yea and you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen will you go out with me"

"Yo BB what's taking you so long…. Hello there and you are?"

"OMG and your cyborg "

"Hey guys what's going on I want my ice cream"

"And you speedy"

"Hey where's my chocolate ice... hey who is this gorgeous lady"

"And your robin"

"Hey are you going out with me?" BB said

"No me" "No me" No me"……………..

**End Dream Sequence**

"Yea right!" B said

"That is absurd friend for speedy love strawberry ice cream not chocolate!" Star said smiling at her knowledge

"Yea and cy's allergic to chocolate"

"Yea and if BB is a vegan we wouldn't eat ice cream it has milk in it and…"

Both star and bb answered "Robin hates chocolate he likes coffee"

"Freighting truly frightening" raven said

All of the sudden the TV changed from its news (I know there are no TVs in Denny's but it's my fan fictions so go along with it) (also the TV person speaking is going to be in _italics)_

_Hey there all you Robin, cyborg, bb, and speedy fans you wanna be in the same place as robin, cyborg, bb, and speedy!_

All the girls in the room except for raven started going into fan girl mode screaming." YES YES YES YES YES YES AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" like I said crazy fan girls

_Well then we have now contest if you win you get to stay with them home for a month How do you enter you ask well call this number and tell them your name age phone number and interests or mail a letter with this information to this address 365 S.Ramon Dr. Hollywood, CA 90210. And hurry you only have week to enter so do it now!_

As soon as the commercial went off and the news returned all the cell phones of every teenage girl were on and was talking.

"Hey raven wanna enter with us" Terra said looking for raven but when they got back to their table all there as a note that said

Dear guys,

NO I DON"T WANNA BE PART OF THE CONTEST AND I HAVE RAN BACK HOME SO YOU CANNOT BUG ME CYA

Raven Roth

"Guess she doesn't want to do it with us" B said getting out her cell phone.

"Hee hee I got a sweet prank to play on raven"terra said dialing her phone.

"Friend you are not going to do something drastic right" Star said a little worried

"don't worry"Terra said as her phone started to connect"

"Hello welcome to the Contest what is you name age phone number and address?"

"Hello my name is raven Roth I am 17 my phone is 310-554-6591 and my house is 654 N.Blackbird Dr. it's the black house thank you." Terra said hanging up

Both star and B were staring at her as if she was asking for a death sentence which she sort of was doing.

"Umm Terra what do you think your doing?" Starfire said a little confused

"You do know that if raven finds out she will hurt you BADLY!" B said a little freaked out.

"Come on do you think she's really going to find out I mean you're not going to tell her I'm not going to tell her so she won't find out."

"But friend what if raven wins what shall we do then?"

"O please you really think out of like 5 million people raven is going to win"

"Well I guess you have a point o well" B said a little more relieved.

"I see friend well I hope you do not get caught" Star said smiling brightly

"OMG ITS LIKE 9 AM WERE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

"CRAP LETS GET MOVING!"

All three girls ran from Denny's across town and still came in late

* * *

Ok well that's my first chapter o and I've seen this in other FFs um I'll ask you a question and if you get it right I'll send you a dollar (oo)

1) Where did I get that dream sequence from?

2) Where is that famous line "Frightening truly Frightening"

Also what should I name the band I need a name for the boys help! Urgent

OK that's it o and leave your email too bibi


	2. Chapter 2

Ok sorry I haven't updated but I still need to know a good name for robin's band please give me some suggesting.on knees begging anyway on with the chapter hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans cause if I did then I would make this story real and into the series

* * *

Chapter 2 

"I can't believe this!" some one yelled.

He was a 17 years old and spiked hair with a pair of sunglasses on he had a toned body and was muscular but not crazy muscular and had a giant scowl on his face. He wore a red Abercrombie shirt and some Dickies with converse.

His name was Richard Grayson but everybody just called him by his nickname robin. Why? Because 1.His dad's name was Richard and he hated him 2. Robin meant a famous brilliance so he was brilliant and famous so he just went with it plus he liked animals not animal crazy as someone else he knows but he still liked then.

Now robin was just mad no not mad pissed no not pissed he was beyond pissed. He was so mad he didn't even know what to call it.

His arms were at his sides balled up in fists. And a burning fire behind his eyes.

He had just found out that some crazy fan girl would be staying with them a few hours ago and was still fuming.

"I **HATE** this not only will we have a stranger a fan girl no less come and stay with us but she's probably going to be one of those stuck up, superficial, I'm the most prettiest thing in the world **BLONDE**!"( I have nothing against blondes just to let you know but I had to put that in there I mean come on raven blonde.) Yelled robin.

"Hey man cool it." Said a tall young man.

He was African American and had steel gray eyes but had a look of kindness to them he was tall and very masculine, he wore a white wife beater and some ripped jeans.

His name was victor stone but his nickname was Cyborg or Cy since he was like the best mechanic and he was like a human computer like a Cyborg.

"I'm sure we can handle it I mean its only one overly obsessed…crazy…"

Cyborg started paling he hadn't realized the danger it really might be.

"Guys guys calm down and get over it." Said another voice.

This belonged to a lanky young boy he was very skinny and shorter then the rest of the boys he had bright green eyes and shaggy brown hair. He wore a green day shirt and had some jeans on.

His name was Garfield Logan but everybody just called him Beast boy since he loved animals.

"Dude I love blondes once she sees me she'll…"

"She'll come running to me yelling about a green menace." Another boy interrupted another boy(man how many guys are there) he had red hair and honey brown eyes.

He wore a red shirt that had the words 'everybody loves a playa' in white letters. He wore some black dickies.

Beast boy pouted as the others laughed.

"Ha ha very funny yea laugh it up but you all know I'm the backbone of this group!"

"WHAT!" yelled the three other boys.

Everything screeched to a halt.

"I'm the back bone of this group." All four boys yelled at once .

They all looked at each other.

"I guess we have to settle this as men" Robin said straightening up his shirt.

"Well I guess we do." Cyborg agreed and wiped some dirt off his shoulder.

"Yup you guys are right." Roy said popping his collar back to place.

Beastboy just stared at them for a while till roy yelled.

"EVERYBODY GO FOR BB!"

As soon as those words came out of his mouth the 2 other boys ganged up and tackled.

"Ahhhh ! see what did I tell you comedy relief guy always dies first!"

Beast boy yelled his hand waving in the air.

They kept fighting till their mangager managed to pull them off.

"Boys BOYS **BOYS!"** The four boys all stopped they stared at their manager.

Slade.

"Now calm down without any of you boys this band would not be what it is today. I mean Speedy without your chord the song would sound do simple and dull."Slade said with his arm around speedy(neck) (also I would like to mention I don't know much about bands so I'm making up shit please give me some info about bands if you know anything again on knees begging)

"And BB without your drums we would be unsynchronized and wouldn't have a structure beat at all." Slade said with a sly smile at Beast Boy.

"Cyborg without your mind technology and bass you are a great importance." Slade said looking at Cyborg shining in pride.

"And robin… robin… robin… robin." Slade said while turning his head.

"Your our lead guitarist and singer without you we wouldn't be here right now."

Slade now put the boys together as if he was taking a picture." And all together you boys make the greatest band ever to hit Jump City.(Whoa cheesy and creepy bad combo).

"now robin don't fret if the contest winner is to ehhh…" Slade stopped and rubbed his chin thinking of the right term.(wow SLADE is THINKING )

"Unrestrainable we'll just move her to another house and can see you through cameras Ok now calm down we are now preparing the room and it will be on my level so I can keep an eye out alright now go and relax for a bit." Slade said ushering out the boys.

"Everyone Happy?" Slae asked in a sicking smile.

The four boys nodded and left to do their own things.

Except for robin who snuck away and decieded to do some extra security measures.

He put a small camera in his room and stocked up his room with food dvd's nd video games that would last him a month just incase.

He could just see the blonde hair coming out of the limo and latching onto him.

He shivered and continued to pack while waiting for a week to pass.

* * *

Ok so how was that hope it wasn't to short now on with the questions.

Where did I get that line when BB said "see I told you comedy guy goes first" or something like that.

any ideas for the band name please cause I won't be able to update as much without a name cause I'm trtying to work around it.

That's it again leave email and get a dollar (oo)

* * *

Later Otakualways 


	3. Chapter 3

K hope u guys like this chapter I've been thinking about this chapter and a reviewer told me I'm not good on details so I've been trying to fix that since as u guys are my reviewers I want u guys to actually like my story also I am or was moving so I was really busy and also it was tragic I had no computer or TV for like a week o well enough of my whining so yea here's my story enjoy.

Also I thank everybody who has reviewed

Disclaimer: I do not Teen Titans and Starbucks and any other clothes I talk about or songs

**Chapter 3 Just a chapter to move it along (lol)**

Raven sat in a table at Starbucks it was their usual table every Saturday no words needed it was just a schedule it was their ritual Raven wore some Tripp Red Plaid Trim Pants and wore a simple black shirt with the words 'future ex-girlfriend' in white with a long black trench coat that looked like a cloak with some black Converse All Star with light lavender eye shadow and some light lip gloss and had her hair down in her normal fashion.

Raven ordered a Matcha Green Tea Blast and waited for her friends.

She was a little confused this whole week terra, star, and bee were basically avoiding her and that was strange usually she could never get rid of them.

'I wonder if their mad' raven thought

When they avoided each other it was either meant they were in trouble, keeping a secret, or mad at each other.

"Well I wonder if their mad at me for ditching them at Dennys last week?" raven thought out loud

Raven saw them coming.

"Might as well apologize" raven said (I kno she's way! OOC)

**With Starfire**

Starfire was walking towards Starbucks.

She wore a light green long-sleeved peasant shirt and a light blue DKNY stretch jean with a Jean denim jacket and had her hair half up and half down.

She started thinking about Terra's joke. (Ok a little BTW Starfire can talk normal but slang she has a tough time)

She finally came to a conclusion Terra was right and raven would probably never find out its not like she would actually win it's a 1 out of a million chance. She walked into Starbucks and saw Terra and Bee.

"Hey Starfire we just got here want something, my treat." Bee said She wore a chocolate brown wife beater, a short lucky brand skirt, and some black sandals with her hair up in a high ponytail.

"O thank you friend" Starfire said hugging Bee.

"Uhh yea Star no prob but could u stop hugging me."

"Hee hee most sorry friend"

"Hey guys I got my order so lets go today is when they announce who won the contest to live with Teen Hero for a month I so Hope I win I have been praying ever since I entered." Terra said holding up her mocha She wore a baby blue tank top with an army turtle on it, with some white shorts, and had on a pair of Reebok Tennis Shoes and had a hair band on.

"Lets go since we all got our drinks I bet u ten bucks that Raven's already here" Bee said handing Starfire her drink.

They walked out side to the corner table with a dark figure sitting.

"Hey haven't seen you guys in a week" Raven said scooting over a little.

"Yes I have been very busy my sister has been annoying me all week telling me that she is going to win the contest since she has how u say connections." Starfire said referring to her sister Mandy. (Not sure what real name is)

"Hey I've been failing math I so suck at math so yea after school study sessions with Mr. Kessler he's nice but way to serious when it comes to math why couldn't I have Ms. Katz like u guys she the only teacher anyone actually likes" Terra said while slurping down her mocha frappachino.

"Its because we all actually study and didn't sleep last year in homeroom math." Raven said stirring her Green Tea Blast.

"Hey it was the only time I had to sleep u try getting up at like 6 AM and walking like a mile." Terra said whining.

"Terra" Raven said calmly "I LIVE FARTHER AWAY THEN YOU DO!"

"O yea" Terra said " Well still raspberry"

"Your so immature"

"Am not"

"Ok you guys stop their announcing the winner of the Contest." Bee said shushing down everybody.

" I can't believe you guys actually entered." Raven said rolling her eyes

Radio:_ Welcome and hello today is the day most of you people have been waiting for today is the day that we announce who has won the Live with Teen Hero for a whole month _back round scream _ah yes and it seems that evil fan girls have broken in ahhh no don't touch that No HELP PLEASE AHHHHH! _Cut

"Well that was very unexpected wonder whets happening" Terra said

"Hmmm I believe friend that from what I heard that crazy fan girls have taken over the radio station" Starfire said with a confused face on.

Radio: _ Hello everybody I'm back I'm sorry for the technical difficulties it seems security took a very long time to get up here anyway since you loyal and non-hostile fans have been waiting so long we are going to start counting down its 11 am people and we shall be announcing the winner at 2 o'clock today so keep in touch and tune in later today_

" I feel sorry for whoever wins that contest that would probably be hell," Raven said to herself since no one was listening to her and were concentrating on the speaker (Radio speaker)

_Now for some nice music with a Teen Hero marathon for all you fans out there._

"I can't wait until 2 o'clock," Terra said throwing away her cup.

"Yea what if one of us wins if it happens I am going to force one of you to so get me an autograph" Bee said holding the door and waiting for them to go out.

"Yea right almost half the world entered that stupid contest there is no way that any one from here would win I mean sure their might be a possible chance since they live on that island by the sea bay but come on it would probably be someone from like New York or something u know big city type of things or maybe Gotham who knows." Raven said walking out the door and started walking towards the bus stop.

"Yea that does seem more logical." Starfire said following raven.

"Whatever quit bursting our bubbles raven why do u always do that?" terra said following them.

"Its what I do I love bursting bubbles one of my favorite past times" (Same here I love bursting bubbles its fun) Raven said looking across the street to see if the bus was coming.

"Whatever come on the bus is coming we got to choose where we're going mall, pool, one of our houses." Bee said putting her money inside the machine and sat down.

"I suggest we shall go to the mall my sister has taken my purple skirt and dyed it black so I need a new skirt." Starfire said sitting next to Bee.

"Fine I might as well go to mom won't take me shopping at hot topic so basically I have to survive on my own for a while" Raven said looking out the window.

"Alright lets go shopping!" Terra said and pulled the cord to make the bus stop.

Alright that's the new chapter its not really anything speacial u kno its just something to make the time pass so yea hope u guys liked it a little please review and sincee I have been so mean and not updated I've decided to give u a little preview of the 4th chapter.

**Chapter 4 A relaxing vacation A.K.A. I WON!**

Otakualways


	4. Chapter 4

Ok since I am very very VERY bored I decided to try and have a jump start on my third chapter so yea here you guys go also read my other story it has a new Authors note its very important for that story. BTW I keep messing up the chapter number so sorry

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans if I did I would so change robin's costume no more traffic light

**

* * *

Chapter 4 A Relaxing Vacation A.K.A. I WON!.**

They were now at the mall since they decided to watch a movie.

"O man that was awesome Johnny Depp is really good." Bee said they had just finished watching _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ (haven't seen it yet but I heard it was pretty good)

"Yea and sooo Hot even in that ridiculous outfit" Terra said throwing away her popcorn.

"O yes very true friend that is girl" Starfire said finishing up her coke.

"Its pronounced girlfriend Star" Raven said coming out of the bathroom "I should turn on my phone I promised my mom that I'd call her after the movie." (You know that it's rude to not turn of your cell phone)

"Hey guys lets go to lunch I'm starved" Bee suggested as soon as her stomach started rumbling.

"How are you hungry you just ate like a jumbo bucket of popcorn and an XXL drink your like always hungry I mean they invented the XXL drink for you." Terra screamed

"Well I can eat a lot more then you guys also we shared that popcorn also soda goes right through me which is why I have to go to the bathroom now" Bee hurriedly left and ran into the bathroom

"U know what she's right lets go to Dough Boys (actual restaurant its really cool) its right across from electronic store so we can watch any cheesy movie they show (U know in like TV stores they sometimes show a movie so yea) I'm sort of hungry I feel like eating a sandwich" Raven said waiting for Bee to get out of the bathroom.

"Yes let us go I feel the hunger of eating." Star said agreeing with raven.

"Fine I feel hungry too no offence to Starbucks but that frappachino does not fill me up" Terra said starting to walk to Dough Boys since Bee finally came out of the bathroom.

The four girls started walking to Dough Boys and sat outside.

"Hmmm look they're showing the press conference in front of Teen Hero's mansion." Starfire said pointing at the plasma screen at the window of the store.

"Hey yea looks like their going to draw the winning Oh My Gosh I forgot its already 2 o'clock I was so wrapped up in the movie to realize it we just made it" Terra said sitting down at the table and watched the TV screen except raven who was ordering for them (They've come here a lot of times so raven knows what their going to order)

And now we'll be going to Katy Lin who is at the Press Conference in front of Teen Hero's mansion Katy Are u there?

Katy:_ Yes Jen I am here and it seems that Teen Hero's manager has come out with an announcement._

"Hello and I thank you for coming today this is the day we make many People out there in the world very happy all fund of this contest is going straight to the Orphaned Children's Foundation which we believe that every child deserves a childhood and the person who has devoted his time into doing this please help me welcome our lead singer/guitarist of the band Teen Hero Robin.

_"Hello and thank you for coming today today is a great day when we make many people happy we all believe that every child deserves a childhood no matter what has happened to them they don't deserve to have their childhood ripped away from them its hard for a child when they believe that they might be the cause of what has happened and they isolate themselves from everyone else I know how hard it is to crawl back into people and try not blaming yourself we just don't want this to happen which is why we are a here today Thank you."_

Katy:_ That heroic speech was just given by Teen Hero's lead singer/guitarist Robin Wayne and what a great speech I can feel the tears starting to spill o and its seems that they have pulled out the randomizing shuffle._

"Oh my that was such a great speech" Starfire said tears coming out of her eyes.

The girls were all wrapped around the TV except raven of course and started poking at her salad

"O puh-leaze that's probably the sorriest sob story I have ever heard I bet his creepy manager made it up." Raven said starting to eat a tomato.

Katy:_ Jen it seems that Teen Hero has picked a winner and it seems that o yes yes they have selected a winner and it seems that Teen Hero's manager is going to say who has won the contest._

You could just see all the girls at the edge of their chairs except of course raven who was again chewing her salad

Slade: _Ladies and gentle men it is my pleasure to tell you that the winner is_ …

"I can just hear the squealing of the girl." Raven said chewing her salad again.

_The winner is some one from this very city and that person is…_

_RAVEN ROTH!_

"**WHAT! **Yea right they must be joking I'm not believing this." Raven said

_Congratulation to whomever you are Raven Roth we are calling her cell phone to tell her right now. _

Raven waited if her cell phone didn't ring she was safe. Suddenly you could hear the melody of _Helena by My Chemical Romance_

_Hello ms. Roth?_

_Yes_

_Congratulations you have just won to live with Teen Hero for a month a limo shall pick you up at 654 N.Blackbird Dr_._ tomorrow at noon _

_Uhh yes thank you(_she's in shock)

_Miss don't worry so much alright _

_Thank you again_

_Goodbye_

_Bye_

Raven gently closed her phone and put it away she stood up and calmly turned to her friends then all Hell broke lose suddenly their was a huge gust of wind and her trench coat wrapped around her like a cloak and it seemed like she had grown a second pair of eyes(BTW she's not turning literally into demon just a reference I thought might be funny)

"**WHAT DID U GUYS DO!"** Raven said really pissed.

"Ummmmm" Starfire and Bee said staring at the dark and scary figure they called their friend they stared at each other and came to a silent decision. "IT WAS ALL TERRA'S FAULT!" The two girls started running like hell as terra was left all by her lonesome.

"Terra" raven said calmly but you could see her anger her fists curled up by her side. The red hue on her face that was not blushing "RUN!"

Before raven even finished saying run terra had gone and left running like hell.

* * *

OK so how'd u guys like it again sorry its short and I feel bad for terra anyway hope you guys like it also people have been asking how I got the name I just made it up anyway I'll try and update sooner hope u guys liked it REVIEW PLEASE!

Otakualways


	5. Chapter 5

Discliamer: I hope you guys like this chapter i hope its long enough i'm very sorry if it is also many spelling errors probably since no spell check i hope its ok.

* * *

Raven thought about what she had just done to her so called friends they knew she hated those stupid fandom things and now she won some stupid contest that says she has to live with them how screwed up is that o the irony. But her friends would never try and force her to go after the torture she ahd put them through. Lets just say it had something to do with a harmony hut, Barney video, and some secret service help lets just say she had some connections to the president.(_you guys can make up your own torture thing_)

Raven walked up her fron tporch and went up to her room her house pretty empty since her dad was at at work and her mom was probably at a meetin with her bookclub or something like that Her mother Arella was devoted to her book club raven called it a cult or something actually her mom had met her father trigon through it her friends setting her up.(_BTW her dads actually nice to her mom so no worries_)

She stopped at the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and a tea packet she poured in the tea powder and shook the water bottle her way of quick fast not hot tea (_actually u can make tea like that my mom makes some for me all the time so i can take to school it taste like lemon water really_). She walked up the stair and into her room when suddenly.

"AHHH, What the Hell what wrong with u guys and i thought i left u in the harmony hut with that creep michael jackson poster(BTW to anyone who likes michael jackson i hope u guys arn't offended i kno my friend alice likes him for some reason)" raven said glad that her bottle tea waas closed since it was now rolling on the floor.

"I know u did but luckly Star isn't that afraid of it or your stupid harmony hut and by the way THAT WAS SO CRUEL FORCING US TO DO THAT AND THAT CREEP BARNEY VIDEO!" Terra screamed getting off Raven's couch that was in her room.

"Yea girl that was creepy and how do u kno the secret service?" Bee said gettin off of ravens mass of pillows she calls a bed.(_Imgine stars circle bed except that its on the ground no matress but a bunch of pillows) _

"I do not understand what you two were afraid of i believe the barney song was adorable" Star said stepping away from ravens strange statues she had made in their art class of the masks of theature. (the mask thing in raven's room)

"Whatever star you are one strange girl that thing is creepy and you know it." Terra said while going toward raven's closet.

"Ok ok so what are you guys doing here... oh never mind i just remebered you guys are here to convince me to go to the house right?" raven said starting to sit on her couch starting to drink her tea.

"Well come on raven we want you to go please please please do it for us your best frriends in the whole world" Terra said trtying to do her best puppy eyes which were strong but raven was immune.

"O please my best friends in the whole world would not have signed me up for this thing anyway." raven said staying like a rock.

"Please friend raven we are most sorry and give you our most deepest apologies." Star said giving raven her puppy dog eyes.

"Uhhh hmm well No!" raven almost broke on that one star's eyes were really hard to resist trust me but she turned away before shw would be trapped by the cuteness.

"Come on rae i mean you hate those pop stars right but think about it you could you know give our band a chance to go somewhere" Bee said with a hoping look in her eyes.

"Well..." Raven said starting to turn her back.

"Also you know you could up show those boys and teach them how to really play those insturments and how to get on the hot list without money." Bee said knowing raven was takingher bait.

"Huh i guess your right." raven said halfway there she just needed one more big thing to set her over.

"Also you could you know prank and or mess with them but no phisical hurting until abosolute nessacery." Bee said knowing she had gotten her.

"i guess well maybe" raven said turning around looking at Bee

"Please frriend you may think of it as a vacation since this thing is going to be during the vacation month."(_Ok their school is one of those schools that have like 3-4 months school then like they get a break for a month no summer but its cool like that its like UCLA their not on like a semester system so yea lone explainaition right_)

Starfire said doing her ultimate puppy dog eyes which looked like a beaten puppy.

you could just see the pink backround and sappy music.

"Oh alright damn i got get more cold around star." Raven said sursing herself for being beaten by Star.

"YES!" All three girls said

Terra started to bring out a suit case and opened it. raven thought she was going ot help her pack but when she saw that it was already packed she wondered how long they had waited for her to come back.

"Ok i already packed for you since the limo is coming to pick you in like half an hour so yea i packed your all you jeans a few of you black lolita goth skirst(lolita- search it up), a few of your fav t-shirts and a lot of sweatshirts and jackets and your pajamas. I also packed your personal stuff like your lavender shampoo and conditioner and toothbrush and all hat stuff. I also packed your sketch book, drawing stuff(pencils, medians etc...), anime and band merchandise(posters books random stuff) a pic of us and your family, and your all time importent thing your digital camera.(she takes pics and draws them if she some how doesn't have her sketch book.). So you don't have to worry a thing." Terra said pointing everything out she said.

"Wait a minute what is this." Raven asked picking up a lite baby blue shirt that was obviouslt not her that said across the chest kiss me and she picked up another which said Teen Hero Luver. "TERRA! what is this crap?" raven said a little upset

"Well i thought it was cute and well hee hee i thought you might get a kiss or something." Terra said a little scared.

"Terra take everything that is not mine out!" raven said.

10 minutes afterwards the limo had driven up to her house and knocked on the door.

"Uh hello i'm looking for a miss raven roth?" The contest coordinater said.

"O yes one minute." a voice answered back "ok hes here."

squeal "uhhh right help me carry this out."

Suddenly the door opened and out came 4 girls which 3 of them were carrying a suitcase while the other one was drinking tea and had a backpack over her shoulder.(_lets just say its a really big suitcase_)

"Um which one of you is Raven Roth?" The coordinater asked

"I am" raven said finishing her tea and throwing away her bottle.

"I see may I ask for some identification." The coordinater asked holding out his hand.

"Sure um one minute." Raven said a little confused taking out her wallet.

"Sorry for the identification but we have to be very careful about this." He answered her unasked question.

"No prob here" raven said giving her school Id to him.

"Thank you Miss Roth." He said and led her to the Limo and asked the driver to put her suitcase in the trunk. "Also we have to ask you to sign this form."

"What does it say, what would i be agreeing to." Raven asked

"oh don't worry were not taking anythingor anything like that this is just you know regular release forms and you know some agreements like mind the band's personal space and you agree that no direct harm will some to the badn or anything like that or making a copy of the key." the coordinater explained.

"Alright may i see it for a minute." raven asked he gave it to her and she started to skim through it and found no wrong or anything suspicous of the sontract and forms. Raven signed them and handed it over to him.

"Alright everything seems to be in order your parents have been told about this and you may now get into the limo and we shall take you to your new home for the next month." He said directing her towards the limo.

"Alright" raven got into the limo.

"Oh by the way miss in this contract it says you may take one friend with you to the ride there." he said

"Oh umm how about..." raven said staring at her friends she could see terra's pleading eyes. Raven smirked "Come on Bee lets go" Raven said and saw the annoyed look on Terra's face. Raven stuck her tounge out at her.

"K lets go dude." Bee said to the driver

They were off about half an hour car drive and a 15 minute boat ride they finally arrived on Teen Hero Island.

"Cool it looks so awesome!" Bee said looking up at it.

"yea i guess its something" Raven said grabbing her suitcase from the driver saying a quick thanx.

"Uh miss it time for you to go." The driver said to Bee.

"Oh alright later rae-rae we'll call you later tonight."

"K bye Bee say bye to them for me." raven said watching her frfiend leave on the boat.

"Exceuse me Miss Roth correct."

Raven turned around to see a a man aorund his 30s

"Uh yea and you are?"

"I'm Mr. WIlson but you may call me Slade."

"Ohh uh hello your the band's manager correct." Raven said shaking his had with her free one.

"Yes and i'm here to welcome you to the manor." He answered

"Thanks it looks really cool and big." raven replied.

"Come in would you like the butler to take your bag?"

"Uh no its ok i can take care of it thank you." raven answered not used to this kind of treatment.

"Well I'll show you to your room" He said leading her towards an elevator.

They finally got to her room it was pretty big like an apartment. It was pretty cozy and had a 4- poster bed with blue sheets and many pillows the walls were painter white and the ceiling light blue with light brown carpet. It had a walk in closet a bathroom and a Tv With a very beautiful window balcony.

"Wow its really beautiful." Raven said

"i hope its to your liking."

"o yea its great thank you."

"Umm the boys can not see you today but they give you their apologys and you will see them tomorrow morning."

"Uhh no prob"

"Ok well if you need anything i'll be down the hall to the left."

Slade left and raven was left by herself. She started unpacking her cloths and found her pajamas which was a white wife beater and a pair of boxers which said kiss mark on the ass of it and it was white.

Raven not tired yet brought out some anime Dvd's and looked for a DVD player.

Raven decided to look for that slade guy and ask where it was.

* * *

i hope you guys liked it and i'll try to update soon. 


	6. Chapter 6

ok Sorry it took me long to update i was planning to update yesterday ight cause i finished typing this yesterday but the server was busy so i couldn't up load it then this morning it wouldn't accept my document weird huh anyway i gope you guuys like this chapter its just to speed things up a little next chapter is going to be funny ok.

**Disclaimer:don't own teen titans cause if i did raven would have already kicked trigons ass.**

* * *

Raven started walking down the hall and when she knocked on his door he wasn't there o well. Raven started to walk down the stairs and look around it was them that she realized that this house i smuch bigger then it looked she finally spotted a butler and asked him where the Dvd player in her room was.

**WITH THE BOYS**

"So who is she whats her name, whats she look like, did she brin ganything lethal, do we have to be worried, what did she do when you told her she wouldn't see us." Said the boys all hounding there Manager.

"Well GIVE US ANSWERS! do we have to take any precautions.?" Beastboy asked a little frantic.

"Boys boys calm down she was very calm and well mannered ok so you don't have to freak out." He answered them."Her name is Raven roth 15, she goes to Jump city high and she did nothing when i told her that she couldn't see you till tomorrow."

"And like i said before she is in the same hall as me so you don't have to worry abou ther sneaking off by herself" he said trying to get is top band to stop worrying.

"Well what does she look like cute hot what what!" Roy asked a little frantic.

"Well i believe you see for your self since she's right over there." Robin answered them pointing to a young girl in a white wifebeater and white boxers with a kiss mark on it.(boxers are comfy to sleep in) she had dark lavender hair which was cut into a unique style which started short at the back but got longer on the frrom of her face. She had light lavender eyes and pouty lips with pale ashy skin but it looked good with her. She was short she was almost as tall as Beastboy.

"Wow shes cute." beastboy said first to point out the girls features.

"Yea and look at her in those pajamas." Roy said looking at raven.

"Shes a little young for she kinda reminds me more of a baby sister vibe." Cy said looking at her. "Plus she seems pretty innocent to me."

"And she about punch our butler." Robin said looking a little amused.(BTW its not alfred i would never punch alfred hes like a grandpa to richard.)

No they looked at her they could see the frustration and anger rolling of of her the fire in her eyes that little stress mark on her head and her fist clenched her knuckles going white. Suddenly they heard her scream 'I DON'T FREAKIN CARE ABOUT TOWELS I JUST WANNA KNOW WHERE DVD PLAYER IS!' then they saw her clenched hand being pulled ready to hit when...

**WITH RAVEN**

Raven finally caught up with the butler she had saw pass her.

"Um excuse me." Raven said her hand outstretched to tap the man on his shoulder.

"Could you tell where i can find a dvd player in my room?"

"I'm sorry young lady there are 38 towels in the bathrooms." he responded

Raven was confused what did towels have to do with anything about a dvd player?

"Uh that very useful information if i wanted it but could you please tell me where i may find a dvd player." Raven said a little bit slower incase he was slow.

"There are 38 towels in your bathroom" he just repeated. he started walking down stairs and just ignored her.

Raven started to walk after him.

"Miss i have already told you that there are 38 towels in your bathroom." He said turning around to face her.

"i already heard you and as much help that info is i need to know where i might find a dvd player." Raven repeated getting a little pissed with the man.

"There are 38 towels in your bathroom" He again repeated.

"I know you already told me that now please tell me where a dvd player is." raven asked again she was now getting steamed what was with this man was he an idiot her fist started to clench.

"I have told you young lady there are 38 towels in you rroom." he said calmly.

raven just blew she was just pissed and she was strating to feel paranoid and she hated it when she felt insecure.

"I DON'T FREAKIN CARE ABOUT TOWELS I JUST WANNA KNOW WHERE DVD PLAYER IS!" Raven screamed at the man and pulled her fist back about to punch when she suddenly felt a hand hold back her arm. She turned around and met the eyes of the slade person.

"Uh raven could you please try and not hit our butlers thats david a very stupid butler but hes nice now your dvd player is inside the drawer of your side table next to your bed alright." He said calmly letting go of her arm.

"Oh um sorry about that but this guy was pissing me off i talked to him for about 10 minutes but all he would answer was how many towels were in my bathroom uhhh could you show me where my room is again i think i'm lost." Raven said a little embaressed.

Slade took her to her room and showed her the dvd player.

"Thank you sorry for the butler thing."

"Uhh no problem but if you have another problem come to me and avoid the butlers." He said he walked out the door. "By the way you'll have to get up early tomorrow around 10 ok."

Raven sweat dropped 10 is early for them "Uhh sure no problem." Sleeping in till 10 was heven for her.

"Alright good night raven" He said closing the door.

Raven started to watch her Inuyasha dvd when suddenly the phone rang.

Raven was a little confused should she answer it? She waited a few minutes before she got tired of waiting and answered.

"Hello?" raven answered slowly still unsure if she should have answered.

"Hey RAE!" the voices on the other end screamed.

"TERRA,BEE,STAR?" Raven screamed "What are you guys doing how did u get this number?"

"Well o fcourse they would give your parents the number your staying at so we asked them for the number duhh." Terra exlained. "So did you seen them huh huh was beastboy as hot he was close up."

Suddenly terra was shoved away.

"Friend how are you are you alright are you comfertable was roy nice he is not the playing type correct." Raven could recognize starfire's grammer.

"uhhh guys..." raven tried to talk to them.

"Hey rae" a new voice interuppted stars little thing. "how ths house is it beasutiful hows your room so was Cy cool are you allowed to use his nick-name did he show you any machinery?"

"GUYS!" all the voice stopped at the other end. "I haven't even seen them at all. I only met the manager and he gives me a very creepy vibe.I'm meeting them tomorrow ok"

"OOO i see i see sorry rae." Terra said apologetically.

"O hey raven i know what'll cheer you up." Bee said in a very cheery voice.

"What? do i really want to know." raven said suddenly feeling tired.

"Well if i got my timing right about the mail it'll get there tomorrow morning so no worries" Bee said a little giddy. "Trust me you'll love me after this and its big so i had to waste a lot of money on sending this to you since they won't let me back on the island asshole guards."

"Yea yea anyway i'm tired so i'll talk to you guys later nite guys." raven said getting ready to hang up.

"K nite rae","good night and i hope you have dreams of rainbows and puppies", "Nighty nighty rae-rae"

Raven hung up the phone and went to the bathroom really quick. She finished brushing her teeth and went to her new bed for the next month and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Hey hope u like i though since i write short chapters i would update a little faster.

**Preview of next chapter**

**"Guys i'm not asking him what his favorite color is!" raven yelled into the phone**

**"Because its a stupid question!" she yelled again**

**The boys stared at their teporary house guest**

**"Fine!"**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey i know i haven't updated in forever so sorry adn when i get out of school i am going to try and update as much as i can Sorry

Disclaimer:I don't own anything except for th cloths on my back and even my parents payed for thoses WAHHHH

Please Enjoy

* * *

Raven started to wake up her eyes adjusting to the darkness. She started to get off of her bed, Raven looked at the clock by her bed, and it said 9:00. Raven got up and moved to her suitcase and got her shampoo, conditioner, toothbrush, and towel and left to bathroom.

After about half an hour later Raven came out wrapped up in a towel. She moved over to her suitcase and started to choose what she would where today. Raven chose a black shirt that says "I make people laugh. If they don't, I punch them in the stomach." In white letters, a pair of black pants that have lime green stitching, skull screens on the pockets, studs, chains, screws, padlocks, zippers, and removable straps, with a Linkin Park zip-up hoodie, and finished off with a pair of batman chucks. She let her hair down and put on her favorite necklace of a Raven with its wings spread out and its eye was made out of Amethyst. She then looked at the clock and saw it was 9:45. Raven had no idea where to go so she waited in her room for a few minutes until Slade came I at ten.

Raven followed slade after he showed her where the kitchen was and she ate a quick breakfast (a bagel, tea, and poptarts) she followed him as he started explaining about everything.

"Now Raven I know this is a pretty exciting this meeting Teen Hero but we ask of you to control your self and not either glomp, kiss, attack, or do anything of that matter." Slade said reaching a door. "Now we're going into the music studio since they're recording anyway do you understand?" He said turning to raven who was a little spaced out.

"Uh sure no problem." Raven said walking through the door.

Raven followed Slade as he led her to another door which looked like an elevator. A lo and behold it was an elevator Raven slightly laughed coercing it with a cough it amuse her greatly on how rich and arrogant these people could be.

"Here we are" Slade suddenly interrupted raven's thoughts as the elevator doors opened.

Raven brought up her arm and covered her face while the door opened and a bright light spread out as the doors opened (just imagine like in TV when you walk into a place and the door opens and a bright light starts spreading.) She looked back up and saw the backside of Slade.

"What the Hell…?" She walked over to him and saw the most magnificent recording booth ever. She walked over to it lightly touching one of the synthesizing sliders. Even though it was rude she couldn't stop herself from well… touching everything.

"OMG this is the most advanced thing I have ever seen I mean the top model X-Master 121 isn't even this advance who do you order from I mean who is your mechanic…" Raven kept going and going and going.

Slade watched with some interest, never had he seen a girl who hasn't blabbed for 5 minutes straight about a synthesizer without them thinking it was 'shiny' he looked over at the record sound proof booth and thought it was quite amusing on how Cyborg was well flipping out at raven since he had no clue what she was exactly doing to one of his precious creations. His eyes went back to raven as soon as he heard her turning the booth on. "uhhh raven you shouldn't….." He couldn't finish his statement as Cyborg got tired of just gaping at raven and almost ran out slightly nudging Raven away making sure his 'Baby' was ok.

"Hey don't be touching that unless you know how to work a…."

"What unless I know how to work an Aug X-master 0963 Trigger Bus model?" Raven turned around to face the man who had so rudely interrupted her play time.

Cyborg looked at awe toward raven never in his whole life had he expected a idiotic groupie to know what an 0963 Trigger Bus model was unless they thought it was a metro.

"You…know…what…a 0963 TRIGGER BUS MODEL IS!" Cyborg was well shocked beyond belief.

"Yea so what of it so who did you get this piece of fine crafted machine at and who the Hell are you?" (Raven doesn't remember faces all that well even is the face happened to be on all her friends buddy icons, screensavers, myspace backgrounds, or lockers) "Do I know you cause you look awfully familiar hmmmm….." raven sat back on the rolling chair and thought for a minute she could've sworn she'd seen his face somewhere.

Cyborg looked lost ok this was the so called 'blonde bimbo groupie' who was obsessed with them.

"Uhh Raven this is Victor Stone or better known as Cyborg the bassist of Teen Heroes and the man who invented the current piece of machinery you are obsessed with." Slade explained to raven slightly confused on why she didn't know who Cyborg was.

Raven turned around fully and looked at Cyborg properly. He wore Relaxed Bungalow Jeans which had accents on the front with heavy blasting and paint stains with it he wore a PUMA muscle Tee that was white and the front with the PUMA logo and black on the collar and shoulder blade.

She looked him up and down and it finally clicked with her.

"Oh yea my friend has you on her screensaver." Raven said to Cyborg with little emotion.

"Uh yea names well Victor but call me Cyborg yours?" Cyborg said stretching his hand out to indicate a handshake.

"Hey names Raven Roth nice to meetcha." She brought out her hand to meet his and shook it. She still doubted that these so called Teenagers were anything from normal and was just waiting for the egos to come out.

"So …" Raven stood up a little awkwardly but didn't show it "You're the one who made this." Raven was still not believing this pretty boy made it I mean Bee had said once that he made his own equipment but she always thought that meant that he only knew how to make cars and he probably did… but this kind of equipment is very technical only a highly qualified college level degree mechanic with a computer science knowledge could make something so sophisticated and technical.

"Yea isn't she sweet she's got a Aug memory 2.05(BTW I making all this shit up I barely know what I'm talking about except for that 0963 Trigger Bus its an actual model)"

"Yea its awesome" Raven said after about five minutes of Cyborg explaining the procedure to sync the machinery raven was convinced that either he can memorize a long script or that he actually built the thing.

"Hey cy come on we have to finish recording before the fan girl wakes up maybe we can escape by then" Beast boy walked out with his drum sticks in his hands.

Raven looked up and saw a short boy with green hair and was wearing a green shirt with the words against animal testing and a picture of two dogs in desks writing with a blackboard that said 2+3 with it he wore dark blue jeans with a green embroidery in it.

Cyborg obviously trying to warn Beast boy that the 'fan girl' was right there. Of course Beast boy didn't get it.

"Hi the fan girl you are referring to." Now raven remembered him since terra never stopped talking and it was all mostly about him.

"OH uhh hee hee just..kidding?" Beast boy realized his mistake.

"Uh yea right" Raven rolled her eyes and couldn't wait the two other geniuses of this stupid group her friends better appreciate her for this.

* * *

Hey OK hope u liked it wait till she meets Robin lol 


	8. Chapter 8

Ok sorry it took a while but i'm out of school and i hope you like the chapter its really crappy and short but still i stayped up for you all.Muah my public!

Disclaimer:I don't anything cause if i did i would be rich and all my stories would be episodes not stories on a fanfiction site.

Plus a little extra WATCH KIRBY DANCE: ( ), ()>, (>)>, ()>, ( ), ()>, (>)>, ()>, ( ), ()>, (>)>

* * *

Robin woke up at 7:00 am. Only he could ever wake up that early except for Cyborg since BB would stay up all night to play video games he got from Japan and Speedy would most likely not be in his own bed. He walked over to the bathroom and took a shower. At 7:30 he came out again with nothing but flat hair and a towel. (Drool) He went over to the sink and pulled out a toothbrush and some tooth paste he had a record of zero cavities and he was going to keep it that way. After that he took out a bottle of gel no matter what people think he does not use a whole bottle of gel to spike his hair he's not that hair freaky. He looked at himself in the mirror. He had a defined six pack and abs but not like those body builders and went up he may look scrawny but he trained every day with a sand bag. He had mastered every kind of body art that you could think from jujitsu to well embarrassingly ballet, but it all helped to create the god of a body he had now.

He came out with his newly spiked hair and walked over to his walk in closet and pulled out a black shirt that said I am stabbing you with my mind in bloody read letters. With it he walked over to his section of jeans and pants and pulled out a pair of grey military zip pants (with out the spot thingies btw). He came out of the closet and saw that it was already eight. He walked over to his bed and pulled out from underneath the bed a pair of chuck converse which from all the years he had worn those had holes and random spots of paint on them. He walked over to his mini fridge hidden behind his rack of cloths and pulled out a hot pocket and put it in the microwave which was right next to it, hey he wasn't kidding when he said he would stock supplies. (Plus he's rich he can afford a microwave in his closet) He waited a minute and pulled it out he didn't like it when they got really hot but liked it when it was still slightly cold but cooked. (That's the way I like it.)

Anyway by the time he walked out of his room it was already 8:00 he walked over to Cy's room and knocked on the door. He waited and saw him come out and told him to wait one minute and let him finish putting on his shirt. Afterwards he and Cyborg broke up they've done this enough times Cyborg would go wake up BB and he would go down stairs to the sound booth to start the practice recording. Speedy would come without their help.

A few minutes of waiting a sleepy BB wearing a green shirt with the words against animal testing and a picture of two dogs in desks writing with a blackboard that said 2+3 with it he wore dark blue jeans with a green embroidery in it.

Behind him came Cyborg wearing Relaxed Bungalow Jeans which had accents on the front with heavy blasting and paint stains with it he wore a PUMA muscle Tee that was white and the front with the PUMA logo and black on the collar and shoulder blade. He was eating waffles for some reason the man had an obsession with waffles.

Soon Speedy joined them wearing a read T-shirt with a picture of an orange phoenix on it, with it he wore some relaxed jeans with random shreds here and there, and to finish it wore brown flip-flops.

When everyone finally came it was already 9:00 (They all had to eat and dress and shower) They started their rehearsal hoping to finish before this so called 'Raven' came down and make it so that they couldn't finish their rehearsal.

**One Hour Later**

Robin watched as Cyborg and BB went out to greet their guest. He guessed he had too as well since it was part of the deal of this whole contest. Maybe he hoped after a couple of pictures and charming princes she would faint from a nose bleed and just leave. He walked out after Speedy and waited for the end.

**Raven's POV**

I looked as another one came out he was the red head starfire was way into.

"Hey I'm Speedy. And you are?"

"Heh", I had to force on a smile… ok a grimace… ok fine a not glaring look. "Raven"

I swear if he kisses me on the hand I will kick him in the shin.

Luckily he didn't have the chance when the last guy finally came out. I looked him over thoroughly until I remembered this was the guy that Her friends said would be perfect for me.

**Robin's POV**

I came out and looked her over she was actually pretty cute up close and when she's not trying to punch their butlers. I walked over to her and watched as she examined me. I tried not to laugh when Speedy butted in and started to make a move on her.

**Authors Pov**

Slade came in finally to introduce them all.

"Raven this is Robin, Cyborg, BB, and speedy." He introduced each of them and pointed to each one.

"Hn, hey, hiya, hello" (they said down the order)

"Hi nice to… meetcha" Raven's phone went off she felt slightly embarrassed from her Super Mario theme song (The original)

Raven smiled apologetically and stuck out one finger.

She took out her phone and answered it.

**Raven's POV** (_starfire, _**Bee, **Terra, Raven, **_All together not including raven)_**

"Hello?" _**Raven!**! _"AHH ok guys never scream in my ear again" Sorry we're just so excited."Guys…" **have you met them yet? **Yea I'm meeting them right now… **_KYAAAAA!_** Are they in there in the same room as you? Yea.

**Guy's POV**

They watched as raven talked on the phone with her they could only guess as friends. They started getting slightly amused at the angry look raven had towards her phone. Then suddenly she started to look even more agitated.

"Terra WHAT!"

They looked at her and saw her yelling at her phone.

"No I'm not going to ask him what his favorite color is!" Raven stopped then started. "Because it's a stupid question."

"fine fine ….FINE" Raven stomped over to the boys and stepped up to Cyborg.

She put the phone next to his ear.

"here say …say anything." Raven put her head in her hand and sighed and felt so tired.

"Uhh hi?" Cyborg spoke into the phone and was sort of uncertain.

What he got in return…an ear full of KYA

"Sorry" Raven took back the phone and finished her conversation.

"What guys I have to go but…but…ok ok I got it"

Raven sighed and took her phone and seemed to be focusing it on something.

"Guys could you move in a little closer." They all blinked and realized she was taking a picture of them. "UH speedy could you scooch in a little."

Speedy complied and they all blinked until a flash came out.

She turned around again.

"Yea yea yea ok gotta go fine BYE!" Raven hung up her cell phone and turned around.

"Heh heh Sorry."

* * *

Hey hoped you like it please review you my support to carry on.

AGAIN: ( ), ()>, (>)>, ()>, ( ), ()>, (>)>, ()>, ( ), ()>, (>)> be hypnotized by the kirby REVIEW!

Otakualways


End file.
